


Drive-Thru

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Isaac in a car, coda to S3Ep10, read into it whatever you'd like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-Thru

“Are you alright?”

“Wha? Yeah, no, I’m just great, really.”

“Sarcasm isn’t your particular thing now, is it…seriously, I can drive if you’d rather and you can sit with her.”

“You would trust me to sit with her?”

“You would trust me to drive?”

Isaac nodded his head as if to say ‘fair point’ and pulled to the side of the road so they could switch spots. After they drove a few blocks in silence, Peter spoke again.

“I’m not going to Derek’s, I’m going to my place, and you are always welcome there. I want you to know that, Isaac. I know my nephew…he can be stubborn and stupid, and I know you have no reason to trust me at all, but I promise I will never hurt you on purpose, and I will always take care of you, when you need it.”

Isaac brushed Cora’s hair back, checked her pulse, did anything else he could to keep occupied while he thought about what Peter had said.

“Now, I need you to tell me what you want.”

“Come again?”

“Dinner, Isaac, I’ll hit a drive-thru, grab some burgers or sandwiches or something, but I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“I’m good.”

“No, you need to eat Isaac, I’m sure you haven’t. How does roast beef sound?”

Isaac just nodded, wondering how this became his life.


End file.
